


News

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben uses some crass language so that’s why I have the rating higher than I originally panned, F/F, F/M, I wrote the Skywalkers having a family dinner, except Owen isn’t there because he’s playing baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Ahsoka has some news to share during family dinner.
Relationships: Cliegg Lars/Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	News

Anakin pulled into the driveway of his Mom’s house and let Luke and Leia out of their car seats before picking up the sleeping baby and carrying her in. They’d been to meet the twin’s preschool teacher before heading to their weekly family dinner. 

“Artoo!” he called, waiting for the dog to come running to him. “Artoo, where are you, crackhead?” The dog’s nails clicked on the floor as she came running into the mudroom.

“Artoo!” Leia squealed, patting the beagle’s head and allowing her to lick her cheeks. 

“Hi, Mom! We ran into Ben at preschool so they’ll be along shortly,” Anakin explained, hugging his mother and handing the baby to her. “Is Owen playing a game today?” 

“Yeah, we have it on. Hi, Julie! Oh, that’s a big yawn.” Anakin rolled his eyes, looking at Ahsoka like he was on _The Office._ He liked that his mother was close to her grandchildren. He was close to his grandmother; he wasn’t happy that she woke Julie up. 

“Hey, Skyguy,” his sister greeted, hugging him tightly. 

“Hey, Snips,” he hugged her. “You have big news to share, don’t you?” 

“No, stop trying to guess when Riyo’s pregnant. It’s weird.” She hit him in the arm. “So, you guys are getting them into preschool?” 

“Yeah, Padmé said it would be good for them. So, I agreed, and we met the teacher today.” He sighed and accepted the beer Cliegg handed him as he got the things to grill out of the fridge. “Thanks, Cliegg. Luke didn’t want to let go of my leg, and he cried on the car ride there. I’m worried about him.” He scrubbed his hand down his face. 

“He’ll be okay, Anakin. He’s tough, like his parents. Ben’s kids are in the same class, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “You’re probably right, Ahsoka. He’s a trooper.” Anakin glanced over at Luke, who was sitting on the couch leaning heavily against Padmé and watching the ball game. Anakin looked at his sister. She seemed happier than she had in a long time. “You and Riyo are having a baby, aren’t you?” 

Ahsoka spluttered, dribbling beer onto her shirt and laughing as she avoided eye contact with him. “What? No? Us? A baby? Anakin don’t be…how did you know?” She finally asked as he quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“I’m the father of three; I think I know what pregnancy symptoms are.” He took a drink, watching Ahsoka try and figure it out. “Okay, look. Riyo’s hips are wider; she looks a little green around the gills, you guys tend to switch off who DDs and I recall you getting smashed at dinner last week.” Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “Now, here we are, at the next get together, and your wife is sticking to non-alcoholic beverages. Mainly, water, which is something somebody who has vomited all day, usually drinks. She’s pregnant.” Anakin shrugged as he finished his statement. 

“How’d you figure it out so quickly?” 

“Fatherly intuition,” Anakin smiled. He patted her back and left her standing in the kitchen as he went to talk with their mother. “Mom? Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course, Space Ranger, what’s on your mind?” Julie had fallen asleep in Shmi’s arms and was snoring softly, her arm thrown over her eyes just like her father and brother slept. “She snores like you do.” 

“Eh. Gotta prove she’s mine, right? I wanted to ask you if I was afraid to go to school. I don’t remember being scared; I just remember not liking it and dreading to go.” He used his thumbnail to scratch at the label on the beer bottle. 

“Ani, you were terrified. You refused to go, tried every tactic in the book and then some to get out of going.” Shmi reached over and grasped his hand. “You eventually got into a pattern with it, and it took less pulling teeth to get you to go. Why do you ask?”

“Luke’s been trying not to go to preschool, and I’m worried about him. He’s not like Leia or Julie, who just go with whatever. He’s been scared to go, cried the whole ride there today, and refused to let go of my leg when we did get there. It was hard to get him to let go so I could hold him,” Anakin mumbled, refusing to look at his mother’s eyes. “The fact that Luke freaks out like this makes me think I’ve been a bad father and that I haven’t prepared him well enough for this transition.” His Mom’s hand squeezed his. 

“Ani, you’ve been a fantastic father. Luke doesn’t want to leave you because he loves you so much. He’s trying to protect the person he loves, and that means sticking by your side. Don’t doubt your abilities as a dad because of some social anxiety. It’s normal for kids his age to fear going to school. Don’t think anything of it, okay?” Anakin nodded and took a deep breath. “Anakin, it’s okay to worry about your son. I promise.” He nodded again and met his Mom’s gaze. 

“Thanks, Mom. I’ve been worried that I’ve failed him or something.” The corner of his mouth twitched up, and he felt a familiar pair of hands clasp his shoulders. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Luke and Leia were going to start school this year?” Ben greeted, rattling Anakin around.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were following me around like a creep?” 

“Uncle Ani? Where’s Luke?” Jason asked, looking all around. 

“He’s on the couch, buddy. You can go play with him.” Jason walked off to the living room, and the high pitched giggles filled the house as they ran off to play. Ben took a seat next to his brother and swiped his brother’s beer from him. “So, you and Satine have any big news to share this week?”

“No, freak. But did you see Riyo? Did her tits get bigger? Is she…?” Anakin kicked him and went to take a drink from his beer. 

“I wasn’t looking there. Hey, give that back, meanie. I noticed her hips are wider.” Anakin punched Ben’s arm as he took his beer back.

“Oh, so you were looking at her ass? Amateur.” Satine hugged Anakin in greeting, handing him their youngest, Grace. 

“Was not, I saw her hit her hip on a corner, and she looks like she’s been vomiting all day.”

“Was Ben checking out Riyo again? Hello Mom, how are you?” Satine greeted the three sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Just fine deary, oh give that baby here. Uncle Ani is going to spill beer all over her with the way my sons are roughhousing,” Shmi directed, reaching to take Grace from Anakin as well. “You both are married, have some tact.” Her sons rolled her eyes at her scolding. His mother frowned upon their horsing around. The boys had a bet to see who was going to have a baby next, and so far, Anakin held the winning streak. 

“Oh, Satine. He’s going to ditch you for Riyo anyway. You know, scoop up all that music education money,” Anakin laughed, and Satine swatted his head. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Satine said, pushing Anakin’s head away from her. 

“Do it. I’m not scared of death.” 

“Anakin, you’re not leaving me alone with your three children!” Padmé called from the couch. 

Leia giggled, still petting his dog and letting Artoo kiss her cheeks. “Hey, Padmé! Come here. I’ve got an idea.” 

“No, we’re not having another kid so you can win your stupid bet,” Padmé said, moving to take a seat on her husband’s lap. 

“Shut it. I’m not betting on us this time. I thought maybe we should get a dog. Look at Leia. She loves Artoo, and it could help Luke with his anxiety,” he explained, putting an arm around her waist to hold her in place. “Artoo helped me a lot. Especially when I was a senior and was getting into trouble every other week.” Padmé looked at him. 

“Let’s discuss it later, alright?” She stroked his hair. “I know Artoo helped you, but let’s see how he does at school this week, and if you think it will help him, we can look into it.” Anakin kissed her cheek and nodded his agreement. 

“Foods on!” Cliegg shouted, carrying in a plate of barbecued sausages from the patio. “We got brats and hot dogs. Leiabug, wash your hands before you eat, Artoo likes to roll in the grass, and she’s stinky.” They all gathered around the table, laughing and conversations overlapping as they ate. Riyo stood, bringing Ahsoka with her. 

“Uh, hi. I don’t think I’ve earned the right to make announcements yet, but Ahsoka and I have something to say,” she began nervously. “We’re pregnant.” The table went silent for a moment as everybody processed the announcement. 

“Dad? What’s pregnant?” Luke asked, breaking the ice. Shmi jumped up and hugged both of them tightly, Satine and Padmé began offering up hand-me-down clothes and toys, and Ben slid Anakin a twenty-dollar bill in the commotion. 

“Pregnant means that Auntie Ri and Auntie’ Soka are going to have a baby. Auntie Ri has a baby in her belly,” he explained, lifting Luke into his lap. “Now, let’s ask Uncle Ben the next question.” Anakin turned to his older brother and smirked, “How did the baby get in Auntie Riyo’s belly?” 

“I hate you, Anakin. I swear, don’t make me explain this again,” Ben muttered, shaking his head. 

“Uncle Ben? How’d the baby get there?” Luke asked again, unsure of why his dad thought it was a funny question. 

“Well…uh…they wished really hard, and then a baby appeared in Auntie Riyo’s belly,” Ben said, glaring at Anakin. “Remember how I explained how Julie got in your mommy’s belly?” Luke nodded. “Auntie Ri and Auntie’ Soka did the same things your mommy and daddy did. They wished really hard and asked the angels to bring them a baby.” Ben stomped on Anakin’s foot under the table, swearing to himself that Anakin would have to explain something to his children. “Anakin Michael, I really, truly, hate you.” Anakin barked a laugh. 

“No, you don’t. Now, who’s up next? My money is on Owen. He hasn’t had a kid yet,” he mused, scratching his stubbled chin. Ahsoka peeled away from her sisters-in-law, coming to sit in between her brothers. 

“Hey, can we chat? I have a confession,” she asked, her hands shaking as she spoke. 

“What’s up, Snips?”

“You’re shaking, are you alright?”

“I’m scared shitless. I’ve got no idea how to raise a kid. I’m the youngest, and you two have been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. You were both born to be fathers. And now, I have no idea if I was born to have kids,” she neared hysterics now, “and what if I mess the kid up?” 

“Woah, slow down. I have not spent my whole life taking care of you! I once locked you in the hall closet and refused to let you out even after Mom told me to. Then another time, I tried to stick you in the fridge. I also sat on you, threatened to shave Fulcrum at least four times a week, and once kicked you because you took the last cupcake that I had been saving until I finished my chores,” Anakin argued, ticking off all of the things he’d done to pick on Ahsoka throughout childhood. 

“And you wonder why Leia gets into trouble,” Ben said. 

“Never said I wondered, just said she’s spirited.” 

“You’ll be just fine, Ahsoka. You’ve got us, and Mom and Cliegg to help you guys. It will be fine,” Ben soothed, patting her back. 

“Yeah, you’re a fantastic Aunt. Don’t worry about anything.” She breathed out and hugged both of her brothers. 

“Thanks, guys.” Anakin smiled. He’d won the bet again, he’d had his fears calmed by his mother, and he was going to be an uncle again. Life is good. He kissed Luke on the head and nodded at Padmé. They’d stay for another hour or two before heading home. 


End file.
